


eyes just like his father's (they are blue when skies are grey)

by omnia_sol



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnia_sol/pseuds/omnia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes as blue as Jim Kirk's are illogical. Spock investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes just like his father's (they are blue when skies are grey)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Star Trek Into Darkness](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com) kink meme and the prompt "eyes that blue are illogical." 
> 
> Inspired by GQ's interview of Zachary Quinto where he says "Cerulean. Bombay Sapphire. The deep end of a pool" to describe Chris Pine's eyes ♡
> 
> Title taken from the fun. song "The Gambler" :)

Cerulean. Bombay Sapphire. The deep end of a pool.

If it is illogical for him to think of Jim Kirk's eyes this way, Spock blames it on his human side. Ever since he's entered into a romantic relationship with his Captain, he's been seized by an illogical fascination for his eyes. There is not a substance on this planet or any planet Spock knows of that compares to the depth and blueness of Jim Kirk’s eyes, and it’s beginning to drive Spock a little crazy. The statement is statistically unlikely to be true -- there are boundless planets in countless galaxies in infinite universes scattered across parallel timelines, yet Spock cannot imagine that the blueness of Jim's eyes can be replicated anywhere else. They are Jim’s and Jim’s alone.

Spock has never been particularly concerned with the eye colours of his comrades, but he reasons that if he is to confirm that Jim Kirk's eyes are unparalleled, he must compare them to that of others.

The first is Nyota. They have remained steady friends after their break-up and he knows he can trust her to give a fair and unbiased answer, which is why he doesn’t hesitate to approach her at the bridge one day. As she turns to acknowledge him, smiling, he notices immediately that her eyes are deep brown -- so dark that he can barely make out the black of her pupils.

“The Captain’s eyes are most illogical,” he says, taking care that no one else could hear them. “I have done calculations and deduced that the likelihood of the Captain inheriting eyes of that particular shade and hue were under 0.6%, considering that his mother’s eyes are dark brown.”

Nyota looks up from her work -- a half-finished translation of a subspace transmission she had intercepted -- and smiles at him. She knows that Spock could deliver entire lectures on natural selection and genetic variation, so she doesn’t bother with the science behind pigmentation and genetics. “The odds always seem to be stacked against Jim Kirk, don’t they?” she says instead.

Spock acquiesces her point with a slight tilt of his head. Further investigation is required.

 

* * *

 

Dr. McCoy has been pestering him nonstop about a physical, so Spock seizes the opportunity to get the doctor's consultation on the unresolved matter of Jim Kirk's eyes.

"Eyes look good," McCoy mutters, as he shines a light from one pupil to the other. "Vitals are normal. Well Mr. Spock, it would appear that everything is in order--"

"Doctor," Spock interrupts, turning his dark gaze to McCoy's. The doctor's eyes are remarkable in their own right -- hazel ringed with deep green -- but they are still nothing like the bright blue eyes of his Captain's. "Is it normal for a human's eyes to be as blue as Captain Kirk's?"

McCoy raises an eyebrow. "What the devil are you talking about?" he says finally, gaze flicking back down to Spock's vitals chart as if to make sure that the Vulcan's readings really were normal.

"The Captain's eyes are unusually blue for a human. I have never encountered such a shade in all my years of interaction with your species," Spock continues, clasping his hands behind his back. "As you are a doctor, I was simply inquiring if there is any medical anomaly that may have affected the pigmentation of the Captain's eyes. Perhaps an examination ought to be held."

A moment passes.

“There are several species of aliens that have been documented to have such intensely blue eyes,” Spock continues, blithely unaware of McCoy’s growing incredulity. “A thorough perusal of the Captain’s family history may prove useful.”

McCoy coughs lightly. "On second thought, we're gonna keep you here to run a few extra tests,” he says finally. 

 

* * *

 

A week passes and Spock is no closer to determining the logic behind Jim’s eyes. If he’s been holding the Captain’s gaze for a few beats longer than usual of late, it’s only so he can try and identify their exact hue. They are a few shades darker than Cerulean, but far more intense than Carolina blue. He’s gone through a half dozen color wheels by now. He is still deep in thought when --

"Commander?"

"Yes Mr. Chekov?" Spock replies, turning to see the ensign waiting expectantly with a report clasped in his hands. Chekov is once again outfitted in the red shirt of engineering, as he has been alternating between serving on the bridge and shadowing Mr. Scott.

"Meester Scott has sent me to tell you that the external initial dampeners have been fully outfitted with upgraded core systems to allow the Enterprise to...Is something wrong, Commander?" Chekov falters, quailing a little under Spock's analytical stare.

"Your eyes appear to be approximately two shades darker than they were yesterday," Spock replies, tilting his head slightly to one side.

It takes all of Chekov's professionalism not to stare at his commanding officer in abject confusion. "Y-yes Commander," he stammers, "they tend to change colour depending on the shirt I'm wearing. If you prefer, I can change back into my gold shirt to assist on the bridge --"

"Unnecessary, ensign," Spock dismisses, and then he stares expectantly at Chekov as if he is the one acting unusually.

"Yes Commander!" Chekov manages, and he's half-way back to engineering before he realizes that he's forgotten to give the rest of Mr. Scott's report.

Meanwhile, Spock is trying to think back to all the different color shirts Captain Kirk has worn, and whether or not the colour of his eyes appeared influenced by such a seemingly irrelevant matter.

 

* * *

 

Spock stumbles upon the photograph quite by accident. He and the Captain are due for “a date night”, but as expected Jim is running five minutes late and shouting "gimme a second!" from his shower.

"If you prefer, Captain, I can return at a more suitable time," Spock says finally, as he hears a muffled thump and a curse from the other room as Jim presumably gets changed.

"No worries! Five minutes!" Jim yells. _Thump. Crash._ “And call me Jim!”

While he waits, Spock’s eyes fall on a framed photograph on Jim's desk that he hasn’t noticed before. No one has used film as a medium for decades, so he picks it up to inspect it further and almost drops it in his shock.

The warm blue of Jim's eyes smile up at him -- but it is not Jim that is pictured in the photograph. It is a man that could only be Jim’s father, George Kirk. He is standing proudly, his arm snug around the waist of a beautiful blond woman; on his left is Pike. All three are wearing the uniforms of recently graduated cadets; all three are beaming with pride.

“Sorry about that,” Jim calls breathlessly, tousling his hair with a towel as he stepped out of the bathroom, hot steam billowing out behind him. “I got kind of caught up -- oh,” he falters, as he notices the frame in Spock’s hand.

“You have your father’s eyes,” Spock states, his gaze flickering to meet Jim’s as if to be certain. Kirk blue eyes stared resolutely back at him. “I have been thinking for days about the nature of your eyes," Spock continues, taking a step forward. "I have concluded that there is no logical explanation as to why they should be so blue, save that they are the exact same shade as your father's."

“Is that your way of saying I have nice eyes?” Jim says mischievously.

A hint of green tinged the Vulcan’s cheeks. “I have no comment on the matter,” he replies stiffly.

Jim grins. “I can’t wait to tell Bones you think I have pretty eyes,” he says, striding across the room so that he’s toe-to-toe with Spock. “But thanks anyways.”

Spock cannot bring himself to protest further, and the kiss Jim gives him is sign enough that he doesn’t feel like talking anyways.

 

**end.**


End file.
